


Collection

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Additional Tags in the Author's Note, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Ships may be added, Random OS-Collection, Sex without (?) emotions, Spreading the CrackShips, Summarys in Chapter 1, What Was I Thinking?, Yes I ship them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Collection of (really short) One-Shots or scenes without an actual Fic, mainly Matt/Near and Beyond/Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madame+Madness).



Alright, I found my way to Ao3 too!  
Just a quick note: English is not my first language and I sadly dont have a Beta, either, So I already wanna apologize for any  
Typos or Mistakes that might disrupt your reading!

So, this collection just has some short stuff I wrote for whatever reason (Mostly Impulses xD) and dont actually have more story around them.  
Up to now, it's just Matt/Near and Beyond/Matt, but more is most likely to come!

 

1.  
Name: Nightmare  
Pair: Matt/Near  
Short Summary: Six months after the Kira-Case is closed, Near still has Nightmares from that moment Matt was shot down

2.  
Name: Half past five  
Pair: Beyond/Matt  
Short Summary: Matt's day was more than just shitty, and it seems Beyond's wasn't better, either.  
What could work better against bad mood than a quick meet-up?

~to be continued~


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the Kida-Case is closed, Near still has Nightmares from that moment Matt was shot down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Near needs more love, People! But I'm here to do that xD  
> It's cheesy, yes, but with all that Drama going on, somethimes that's necessary :D

_There it was again. Those pictures, over and over again. The news speaker, declaring the shot down man as 'dangerous', 'aggressive'._  
It was pure scorn in his ears.  
This couldn't have happened.  
Matt couldn't be dead.  
Mello would never let this happen, Near was sure of this. But he hasn't moved ever since.  
Near felt his blood run cold and his throat tightening.  
He shivered for a moment and made a choked noise.  
This can't be  
He wanted to take a deep breath, but couldn't, unpleasant pressure build up in this throat and finally came out as a sob, shaking his whole body 

Near opened his eyes, only to find himself surrounded by darkness. His fingers clutched the blanked tightly, and he pulled his knees up a little, slowly releasing the breath he unconsciously held. The pictures of his dream still swirled around in his head, and he let out a short wince.  
Not again. It's been half a year now, and it still haunted him. Near tried to calm himself down, hoping that he would fall asleep again, this time without this nightmare.  
Until he heard the rustling of sheets behind him.  
“Nate?”, just a whisper, followed by the sound of more moving fabric and a tired groan, “Nate, are you awake? Is everything alright?”  
Near rolled onto his back and turned his head, only to be greeted by a pair of green, worried looking eyes. The sight startled him, yet caused a wave of warmth to wash over him.  
“Mail...”, he breathed out quietly, as if the other male could disappear when he spoke too loud. Carefully, he rolled over completely, and rose his hand, touching the still worried looking redheads cheek with only his fingertips. Near let out a relaxed sigh when Matt took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“A Nightmare, again?”, Matt asked, still whispering. The white haired male opened his eyes again, but avoided looking into Matt's eyes. Instead, his gaze trailed from his shoulder to his arm, only a little part of it being covered with the fabric if the Shirt he wore. Clearly visible scars disrupted the even image of Matt's arm, showing where the bullets had hit him six months ago.  
The sight made his eyes burn, so he closed them and nodded quickly. Lying to Matt wouldn't have any use, after all. Almost immediately, Matt moved closer, mumbling “Come here” and and pulled the smaller male into a warm embrace. In response, Near wrapped his arms around Matt tightly, and buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. He held is breath once again, but when Matt started to run his hand through Near's hair, whispering that they were alright and that this would never happen again, a small sob shook him.  
Matt held him like this until he calmed down, whispering loving words, but when he thought Near had fallen asleep again, he heard him whisper.  
“I am sorry, Mail, this could have been avoided...”  
Maybe he was right, maybe not. Who could say for sure? But neither of them was to blame. Not Near, not Matt, not Mello.  
“That doesn't matter. It's past, and we are all alive. That's what is important”  
A short moment of silence followed, and Near nodded.  
Matt wanted to move away a little, just so he could look at Near when speaking to him, but he only pushed himself closer against Matt.  
“... What if it happens again?”  
The redhead continued to soothingly caress his hair when he replied. “Just wake me up, I'll always be right here”  
Near shook his head shortly. “No, I mean... What if you get shot again? If you don't survive it...”  
“Don't think about this kind of stuff. I won't get shot again, I promise. And I won't die anytime soon, either”  
For a few seconds, nothing happened, but ultimately, Near nodded again and relaxed in Matt's arms, breathing a soft kiss against his neck.  
“I love you”  
“I love you, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you liked it?  
> Anyways, I have a Habit of naming my Files in funny ways, and this was named:  
> Nightmare(fluffy and cheesy say hello cavity).odt  
> Fitting, amiright?


	3. Half Past Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's day was more than just shitty, and it seems Beyond's wasn't better, either.  
> What could work better against bad mood than a quick meet-up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulse-writing af.  
> I have no Impulse-control xD  
> Also, the title refers to the song "The hills" by The Weekend, or Eminems version of it!  
> So yeah, the refrain was actually the inspiration for this.  
> THIS IS KINDA SMUT-ISH, CONCIDER YOURSELF WARNED.  
> I suck at writing this kinda stuff xD

This day couldn't have been worse.  
At first, his damn client for today didn't have the money to pay Matt, and he was forced to give him two days to pay. As if he was a damn debt collector, he didn't had the time for this bullshit.  
On his way home he got assailed by some little thugs of a street gang that were up for his ass for passing all information he got while working with them directly to the police and get the higher ones arrested for the next few years.  
Not like he couldn't defend himself, but five on one was a hard to deal with... And that's what he looked like. He was covered in bruises, his knuckles were fucked up from beating those bastards up, and his lip was busted. He was lucky that some cops were around and they made a run, but still. He would just stay at home for the rest of the day, maybe working on a few of next weeks client's 'orders' to distract himself from how _goddamn pissed_ he was.  
Or he could...  
His head snapped up to look at the phone on the table, buzzing and showing an unknown number calling. _As if he knew..._  
There was only one person who called him in the middle of the night. At least this way he didn't had to make the effort to call...  
He picked up the phone, already knowing what would come. It would be enough to just say 'Yes' and hang up, but that would be too easy for this black haired Bastard. “What do you want?”, he asked instead, sounding annoyed, not even bothering to take the cigarette out of his mouth he was about to light. But Beyond, as always, knew better, yet he just went with it. “You sound irritated. Want me to come over?”  
A short moment of silence followed. It was always surprising that they actually found a reason to meet out of nowhere, every time. They both knew what the real deal was, and still they acted along, as if justifying themselves. _There is a reason behind this. We don't just want to be with each other._  
Matt lit his cigarette and took a short drag from it.  
“Hurry up”

 

The Redhead hissed shortly when his scraped back hit the bed, cool fabric leaving a burning feeling on his skin where it was scratched up from hitting the ground earlier. Beyond had noticed the bruises on Matt's body, looked at them in disapproval ( _of course, those weren't his after all_ ), but couldn't be bothered to ask where they came from, instead covering them up with the ones he left. Breathing heavily, neither of them really payed attention on what the other did, instead just enjoying this festival of sensations running through their bodies from what felt like everywhere at the same time. There had been no talking since they started, only touching, pulling on clothes, kissing, biting, scratching and _heat_.  
Matt groaned when Beyond carelessly bit his neck, but turned his head to the side as if asking for more, a request Beyond gladly took care of. The younger man dragged is nails across his shoulder blades, only to let his hands wander all over his back and sides, noticing ever movement beneath his fingers, feeling every shaky breath against his own skin.  
It was no surprise for Matt to find out Beyond was in a mood as horrible as he himself was. That's why they found themselves like this right now. Neither of them had the nerve for teasing, talking or whatever else came up. They wanted sex, easy as it was. Blunt, without emotions, without having to care, no further consequences or responsibilities, right now, wherever they would drop first.  
Beyond's mind felt fogged when Matt pulled him into a greedy kiss, pushing his tongue past the pale lips, one hand buried in his black hair, holding onto a fistful of it. Eagerly, Beyond returned the kiss, not less demanding than Matt, letting his Hands slide down his body. Intending to get himself into a more comfortable position, he moved a little, inadvertently grinding their hips.  
This caused a deep moan to escape Matt's lips, his back arching a little, accompanied by forcefully pulling at Beyond's hair. The reaction ( _the fucking noise_ ) went straight between Beyond's legs, even the more when Matt buried his face in the crook of his neck, sucking and biting the skin there. He let go of the pitch black hair and instead gripped the hem of Beyond's jeans, unbuttoning and pulling at it without any hesitation. 

 

They fell asleep facing away from each other, and when Matt woke up he was alone. Not that he would mind...   
His first way out of the bedroom led directly into the bathroom, a shower would to his body good now. Also he wanted to check the bruises, but quickly declared it useless. There was no way to say which one were from the beat-up and which where not. Looking like this, with bruises and bite marks reaching all the way up under his jaw, he would stay at home, anyway. The neighbor girl would never have enough make-up to cover that shit...  
After a long shower he went to the kitchen, only to be greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Matt saw that the machine was already running, and an empty mug was placed next to it. So he did it again, huh? Beyond hat quickly evolved the habit of brewing Matt coffee when he left, for god know what reason.  
The Redhead filled his mug and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. He threw a quick gaze to his phone and decided to turn it off. It was just a 'work phone' anyway. If Beyond wanted something, there were other numbers to call. Matt lit himself a cigarette and sat back, turning on the TV.  
At least he was in a better mood now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Beyond/Matt, okay? Dont judge me /).(\ xD


End file.
